When the sun comes up
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Sasuke launches his attack on the Leaf after the death of Orochimaru and Itachi. No one knows how to react. Not even the suppose survivors.
1. When the sun comes up

When the sun comes up

**AN: This is just something I was feeling. I just watched Shindler's list and cryed also, this came to me. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

When the sun comes up,

day will break.

People will smile,

the smiles are fake.

They talk about the war that lasted just one night,

no one stood up,

no one would fight.

People were killed,

people were slaughtered.

People would smile,

cause crying was harder.

The ninjas fought and they so defend,

but added up to nothing, in the very end.

One that so many cared for most,

has finally fallen,

deeper then most.

Twisted by fear,

consumed by hate.

He walked down the streets of memories,

in the dead of night,

when everyone was sleeping.

He hated them all for something that was only 3 persons fault.

He drew his sword,

all that dared near had fallen to his blade.

He showed no remorse,

to the ones _clearly _innocent.

He struck them down,

and moved on.

They all meant nothing to him now,

his eyes scorn with hate.

He murdered the innocent and left nothing for debate.

Act alone? He did not.

An army behind him,

prepared to kill.

They obeyed his orders without a word of regret.

They fear their leader

more then they fear...

Death.

Now the city lay in ruins as a once so beautiful paradise.

Left with the sobs of the living,

and the croaks of the dead.

When the sun comes up,

day will break,

dreams of nightmares

the nightmares aren't fake.

**AN: How was that? Let me know! Also, about the Holocaust, how could anyone live with themselfves after doing such a thing!? Let me know what you thing! Have a good day!**


	2. Getting more into it

When the sun comes up

**A/N: Here you go! Please enjoy!**

I couldn't believe that it had happened. The day had finally come. Sasuke had finally returned to the leaf village. The voices of joy were now croaks. The little fragments of love that they still had for Sasuke Uchiha, was going under to the depths. There was no more love for this twisted man. I am never to smile when I hear that Sasuke is coming. I am never to think of Sasukes good qualities. Never. I hate that man with all my heart.

He turned his back on the people that loved him. That still love him. He turned on his friends and on me. I wanted him to love me. To wanna be with me. Forever. But that was only me. Sasuke held no love back. Not the kind that I gave him. I don't care anymore. Or at least that is what I say to myself. I care. I really do. I hate that I do, but I do. No matter how much I want to hate him now, I can't to the reasonable extent.

Many important people in my life were killed that night. So many that I held dear.... I will never see them again, and it is all his fault!

_Lies...._

I feel the burn of hate quench my soul. I don't like this feeling. It feel rotten and unbecoming to me. It doesn't feel like me anymore. Maybe I too, died that night. Maybe not physically but mentally. Same with most of the other people here. Their loved ones were all they had left. They were these peoples' will to live, their thrive to survive. Without those loved ones.... how will these people go on? How will they learn to move on? Will they ever learn? Should all these questions be directed to just the people outside my mind? Should I be asking myself the same questions? Demand answers from my soul and mind?

We all lost people very important to us. Like, moms, dads, uncles, aunts, pets, cousins, brothers, sisters, lovers... ourselves. It hurts to know that I couldn't help save the people. I was trying to find Naruto. I knew he would go for Sasuke if he knew that the Uchiha would be here. I just knew that Naruto would go. I also knew that if he fought Sasuke alone, he would die. I had to save him. From Sasuke.

_More lies...._

I should feel terrible. I do. But, I should fell a lot worse then I do. I could have saved 1 more person at least, but no. My eyes got blinded by him.

_Again...._

My mother died because of this man. I should hate his guts! I should want his head on a silver platter! But I don't. It eats away at me. My mother was the only family I had left, and now she's gone. Forever. It is all my fault that my mom now flouts in the sea of killed and tormented souls that can't find peace. How can she? Especially, when her own daughter, flesh and blood, wouldn't save her.

I can hear her voice in my head. She doesn't sound mad at me. She is never mad at me. I don't deserve a mother as great as her. How terrible of me...

_...it's...._

Not only my mom was one of the people killed but lots more. The nice grocery lady in the market place, 12 of the Hyuga family, Shikamaru's step mom, Shino's Grandfather, 5 of the academy students, 94 local people, 6 sand village representatives, 3 travailing merchants, and so many more. We suffered a huge loss last night.

Gaara allowed us to be in the Sand Village capital until the Leaf can get back on our feet. Gaara's an old friend of our group. He's one of my best friends. He's not one that you would think to have any friends. Although, he and I are tight. And I mean it. I used to be the 'go between' Tsunade and Gaara.

_...all...._

Without a home... I believe everyone can now say that the Leaf village has finally fallen to its knees and is holding it's arms out to protect itself even though everyone knows that now, it cannot. The sad truth is that the once so powerful leaf village has finally been defeated. Maybe for good. The Will of Fire would really help out the dried out souls that were part of the Will. Too bad... I'm not help. Not anymore.

_....fate's fault._

"Goodbye, Will of Fire."

**A/N: How was that? Don't worry! I know where I'm going with this! At least... I think. Anyway, please rate and review!! Thanks!!! Please have a good day!**


	3. Will of fire

When the sun comes up

**A/N: Here you go! Please enjoy to your hearts containt! I know that this was a quick update! I know I know! Please enjoy!**

The Will of Fire,

is a powerful thing.

Woven together,

like the perfect, tight string.

Promising the strong,

promising the weak,

that they are together,

in an unbreakable bond.

It links all around it into one.

If frees their souls,

leads them to peace,

to their place to speak out,

to fight.

To show the world,

that this bond will not be broken,

not by mere swords,

nor shields.

That everyone that believed in the Will of Fire,

was in fact connected by a nonphysical thing.

That if one is hurt,

then the rest on the line could feel it.

Clearly.

As if it were their own pain,

like it was from within but without.

It was to be known,

that the Will of Fire,

made everyone in the Leaf Village,

and Fire Country,

are family.

The Will of Fire,

is a powerful thing.

**A/N: How was that? A good tribute to the Will of Fire? I hope so! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	4. Who is next?

****

When the sun comes up

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!!

"Don't say that," Gaara orders calmly. His tercois eyes, narrowed at me. "You need the Will of Fire more then ever now, Sakura." he tells me like I didn't know. Maybe I didn't.

Instead of arguing with him I sigh in defeat. "Yes, yes, sorry Gaara, you're right."

He shakes his head, knowing me all too well. He leans back in his chair to look at me better. "How are you feeling, Sakura?"

I'm absolutely terrible!! My life is falling apart around me and I don't know how to stop it!! I can't hate Sasuke as much as everyone wants me too and that's not right!! I should hate him with every ounce of my being and yet I don't. What the hell is wrong with me?! Can you tell me that, huh? Can you?!

"I'm.... sad." I say. It wasn't a lie. It really wasn't, but still it felt like I was lying to my dear friend. That kills my mood even more then it already was and that really really sucks.

"It's understandable." Gaara says slowly. "Maybe you should go home now, Sakura. Temari will escort you back. Get a good night sleep and come see me again when you're ready, ok?" He looks into my eyes, studying my reaction.

I purse my lips. "I'm fine, Gaara. I should really be back at the hospital, healing more of the injured Kohona citizens and ninja. That's what I'm for, besides it's not fair for your medical shinobi to have to do it for us, we need to grow strong agian." I tell him. Gaara gives me a ghost of a smile, that suddenly reminds me of the look on Asuma's face that fateful day. The day, no one could save him from Hidan and Kakuzu's rath.

"You are strong," Gaara says softly.

I wanted to yell at him. Tell him that I'm not strong, that I'm broken up inside and just want to wake up from this nightmare. Tell him about everything I was feeling, like I used to be able to do, like I've always done. I was never one to keep all my emotions bottled up like this. It was so unlike me. Maybe I did die that day.... maybe that's all I can do is slowly decay from the inside out until I'm just a pile of worthless bones and mush.

"No, I'm a ninja," I say instead, giving him an even look. Afraid he can see how torn I am by just looking into my eyes. Temari hugs me.

"Ninja are believed to be tools. We are not. We are human, just like anyone else." she says to me.

"Tools kill, you saved." Kankuro says from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame. He pushes away and walks up to me and lays a conferting hand on my shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now. Neither would Gaara." Temari pulls away, a sad smile on her face with a nod of agreement.

I felt the tears swell up, but I closed my eyes to keep them in. I push down my emotions and once their controled I open my eyes again. "Chiyo-baasama saved Gaara, not me."

Gaara shakes his head from his seat. "Lady Chiyo would not have been able to fend off and kill Sasori alone, only with your help was she able to walk out of there alive. In allowing that, you allowed me to walk back to this village, alive."

I could see there was no point in arguing with this determend Kazekage and his siblings so I turn to Temari. "OK, Tem, lead the way. I'll should get some sleep, I need to be up bright and early to continue healing." I say, leaving no room to argue.

Gaara smiles a little. "Good." With that, he looks down at his papers and starts reading them over.

"Night, Gaara." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Kankuro."

"'Night, Sakura-chan."

____

* * *

_"Monster!!" I scream so loud my throat stings. I'm parched, like I haven't had a drink in days. That is never a good sign._

_Sasuke's back was to me. His hair blowing slightly to the breazze. His shoulders tense like he's been waiting for me for a long time. Slowly, but surely, he turns to me. I gasp at the sight of tears running down his face. His eyes so torchured. So... dead._

_"I killed my own brother. Got my so called 'revenge' and now I am alone..." Sasuke whispers so softly, I barely heard it over the gentle breeze._

_"You killed the people and ninja of the Leaf village!" I yell at him, narrowing my eyes. "It's your fualt that your alone!"_

Sasuke's eyes grow hard and cold. "Is that what you think? Oh, Sakura, they have you brainwashed, good. But do not worry. Enlightenment is much more cruel then anything I could possibly inflict upon the Leaf Villagers and ninja."

I couldn't hide my confustion. "Sasuke, what do you mean about 'enlightenment', anyway?"

_He smiles ruefully. "The Elders of the Leaf Village made my brother kill the clan for their own selfish desires."_

_I shook my head, tacking a step away. "No, you're lying."_

_Sasuke shakes his head, still smileing ruefully. "Look into your heart, you know I'm right. The Leaf Village has had it too good for too long. My attack on the village was payback, but, it isn't the end of it."_

_I scream as a darkness surrounds me and sucks me into it's suficateing grasp chokeing the life out of me. Just as I thought it was the end of the line for me, I wake up._

* * *

I sit up in the middle of the night. There is a minor sand storm raging on outside. The moon still breaks through it's curtain with ease. My body is cold with sweat and a thousand thoughts are running through my head at once. Is what Sasuke said true? Did I really see Sasuke? Was this a preminition? A wish? What about all that I am suppose to think? Is the elders behind soemthing bad? Is Itachi really even involved? Does Sasuke seriously feel remorse for slaying his brother? Is Sasuke's onslaught going to continue?

Who is going to die next?

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know!! Rate and review!! Have a nice day!**


	5. when day breaks

****

When the sun comes up

Will I wake at tomorrow's break,

to people,

to lies,

all clearly fake.

When eyes are closed,

they see your face,

hear you words,

feel your hate.

It seeps into them,

fills them, whole

makes them shiver from your heartless cold.

Winter is near,

your least favorate season,

you wait outside, waiting,

for some odd reason.

We talked about you,

the people are through,

they want you dead,

they _want_ your head.

Lovely people now scorn,

you didn't give us warning.

I saw you today,

and wished it yesterday.

Our yesterday,

just you and me,

we were alone,

happy,

free.

Now I hate,

not you but me.

For the hopes to see you next morning,

when day breaks.

**A/N: My poems are liked? No way! ^.^ Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


End file.
